Jhanthyl Lagarr
| reckoning = | dob = 454 | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = 510 | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | daterefs = | parents = | spouses = Kuthor Lagarr, Duar Obarskyr | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | dynasty = | start of reign = | end of reign = | predecessor = | successor = | successionrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | challenge3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | challenge35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Lady Jhanthyl Lagarr was the wife of Lord Kuthor Lagarr and, after her husband fell in battle, she eventually became Queen of Cormyr when she married Duar Obarskyr. Description She had brown hair that came down to her shoulders. Courtier writings of the time mentioned how she raised her sculpted eyebrows when making a witty remark. She had a full figure and was strong enough to wield a sword. Personality Despite receiving regular beatings from her husband, Kuthor, when he was drunk, she was persevering and loyal. She cared for the people that worked on, protected, and supported the Irongates holdings. At court, she was quick to respond with disdainful humor. Possessions The renowned explorer and researcher, Volothamp Geddarm, deduced that she had a powerful magic item that she inherited from her family, because she used it as a bargaining chip to halt hostilities (by threatening to destroy it) after Kuthor was killed by knights of Cormyr. Relationships Jhanthyl's first husband was Lord Kuthor Lagarr. Unfortunately, he was a mean drunk that gave her frequent beatings. After her husband was killed in battle, she eventually grew to admire and love King Duar. They were married sometime after the death of his second wife, Queen Threena. Jhanthyl greatly mourned Duar's death a few short years later, in the . She did not have any children by Duar or Kuthor. History Jhanthyl came to the north shore of the Dragonmere with her husband Kuthor and a host of servants, laborers, and warriors from the vicinity of the Vilhon Reach. He was an accomplished warlord and wanted to establish his own domain in a new land. He chose an area northeast of Wheloon and founded Irongates, which soon prospered under his ruthless efficiency. Using profits from his farms, he hired stonemasons from the Vilhon to build his castle, Irongates Gard. The kingdom of Cormyr had previously laid claim to the land on which Irongates was built, and King Duar saw Kuthor and Irongates Gard as threats to his sovereignty. The king and his knights attacked the stronghold shortly after it became habitable and Kuthor was slain in the battle. His last words were said to have been begging Jhanthyl for forgiveness. Upon hearing of her husband's death, Jhanthyl picked up a sword and fought beside the loyal knights of Irongates, but the battle was tipped in Cormyr's favor. She threatened to destroy an enchanted item (presumably with dire consequences for both her and the Cormyreans) but agreed to surrender if her remaining defenders were allowed to live. King Duar kept his word and, although the lands and riches of Irongates were confiscated, Jhanthyl became a Lady of the court in Suzail. She was impressed by the softer side of the warrior-king and found him to be sympathetic when not engaged in battle. After his wife Threena passed away, they wed and had a few years of happiness until Duar's death in 480 DR. Appendix References Category:Inhabitants of the Vilhon Reach Category:Inhabitants of Suzail Category:Inhabitants of Cormyr Category:Inhabitants of Interior Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Nobles Category:Queens of Cormyr Category:Queens